Bonds
by MephistoChild
Summary: Three girls with an unbreakable bond...Or so they thought. Louise, Bell and Marie are stuck on an Island with a group of school boys to keep them company. At first, the Island is paradise, but how long can this paradise possibly last? Romance will bloom, enemies will be made and rumours of a terrifying beast haunt their dreams. RalphXOC JackXOC SimonXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello friends :)

So I've had this idea in my head for a while and feedback would be greatly appreciated! The first chapter will be short, and just an introduction of the characters and what they are like, their background ect... Not a lot will happen, but I promise it will get exciting later on!

For romance purposes I will have to change the ages of the characters a bit for the story to make sense, the ages go as followed:

Louise- 16

Bell- 16

Marie- 14

Jack- 17

Ralph- 16

Simon- 15

Piggy- 15

Roger- 16

Sam+Eric- 14

Littluns- 5-12

I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Lord Of The Flies, but I do own Louise, Bell and Marie :)

Chapter 1- A New Found Freedom!?

* * *

><p>Louise's cold, ebony eyes scanned across the heavily guarded plane. The girl with raven hair, that fell in tangled waves to her shoulder blades, gnawed at the nail on her thumb impatiently. Ideas were swirling rapidly through her brain, however she was yet to formulate a plan. Her concentrated state meant that the shouts of the panicked crowd behind her were blurred out, as the evacuation spiralled out of control.<p>

Next to Louise, a shorter girl with warm, hazel eyes watched the dark-haired girl intensely. Her long fair hair shone like the sun and reached the small of her back. As the minutes went by, her faith in Louise was slowly deteriorating, and the ebony eyed girl seemed to notice.

"Relax Bell. Just give me a minute." Bell nodded, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Grasping onto Bell's hand firmly, Marie, who was a few years younger then the other girls, looked around the airport curiously.

Her vibrant, emerald eyes caught sight of an organised line of posh school boys about to board the plane. In a moment of immaturity, Marie glared at the boys with envy and jealousy. She yearned to wear luxurious, expensive clothing like them, and to be blissfully ignorant to the brutality and unfairness of life.

As this thought came to her mind, she was painfully reminded of the white scar on her ivory skin, that stretched vertically on her right freckled cheek. Her fingers tips brushed across the scar, trying to erase the memories of that dreadful night.

Marie was forced back into reality when she noticed one of the boys had become aware of her rude stares. From what she could see under his heavy, dark cloak, was that he had messy coarse hair, and a skinny, fragile body.

He stared back at her with innocent yet wise eyes. There was something about him that was different from the other boys, like there was an invisible force that pulled her towards him.

She flushed, ashamed at herself for being so childish, and tugged at a strand of her short, light ginger hair, forcing herself to forget about the mysterious boy and focus on the current dilemma.

Bell ran a hand through her golden mane and stared at Louise expectantly.

"Any ideas?" Her voice seemed hopeful, yet her eyes were doubtful.

Louise grit her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration and defeat. Bell placed a hand on her shoulder, the other still in the tight grasp of Marie.

"Its okay Lou-." The warm words of the fair haired girl were cut short by the harsh, icy words of Louise.

"No! I promised you that I would save us from this hell. That we wouldn't have to sleep on the dirty streets any more, or have to fight every waking hour of the day. I want us to be safe from the bombs, the war, the savages, the beasts that roam the streets. I can't let what happened that night happen again..."

Louise's eyes drifted to Marie, more specifically the scar on her right cheek. The only physical reminder of what happened that night.

Marie started at Louise sympathetically. She didn't care that they couldn't be evacuated, she just hated seeing her usually head strong friend become so emotionally broken. She angrily bought her hand to her scar and concealed the painful reminder.

"We should go." Marie murmured, emerald eyes glued to the floor.

To break the tense atmosphere, Bell began to babble about their plans for dinner, trying to at least give them something to look forward to.

"When we get home, we should go visit that nice lady from the bakery who always give us those delicious left overs..." Bell drooled hungrily at the thought of the sweet treats.

The girls may have been homeless, but their lives were far from being unhappy. They had help from various people who would give them leftover food, materials, and sometimes a chance to bathe, if they were lucky.

"Home?" Louise muttered darkly under her breath.

Bell and Marie looked at Louise in surprise.

"What home? We don't have a home. How can you call that broken, cramped shed home, after what happened..." Louise's voice faltered and her eyes continued to scan the airport to distract herself from her thoughts.

Bell and Marie exchanged worried glances, sighed, and waited in silence.

Marie noticed the depressed look on Bell's normally cheerful face and was eager to make her feel better.

"Hey, do you think the bakery will have some left over cinnamon buns?" Marie smirked at how Bell's face immediately perked up, practically glowing.

"I hope so! I really hope so!" She sang loudly, attempting and failing to control her animation.

Marie had a habit of observing her friends, and she always noticed how Bell's eyes would always linger hungrily on the sweet pastries in the display window.

Marie was a quiet girl, so she had gotten to know Bell and Louise through simply watching their behaviour. From what Marie lacked in confidence and social skills, she definitely made up for in intelligence and discernment.

She could now read Bell like a book.

Bell was by the far the most feminine and maternal of girls. She has a playful, almost child-like mind, yet she had always been like a mother to them. She would constantly fuss over them, cook and prepare their meals, and even make their clothes using second hand materials, like her own mother had once taught her. Bell carried a natural, inviting warmth that anyone would want to embrace.

On the other hand, Louise didn't have the inviting warmth that Bell had, yet her desire and passion to protect them, quickly gained respect from Marie and Bell. She rarely let her emotions show, especially since-...

Marie's thoughts were cut short when she saw Louise's eyes lighten in realisation and hope, as if a light bulb had been switched on in her head.

"Come on!" Louise pulled Bell and Marie with such force that the girls shrieked in surprise, nearly falling over. Louise ignored their protests and dragged them to their ticket to freedom.

To Marie and Bell's dismay, Louise forcefully pushed them to the bottom of a large trolley that was designed for suitcases and baggage, not for three girls.

They hissed in pain as they felt the pressure of heavy suitcases being tossed on top of their curled up bodies, that were disguised by the darkness of the trolley.

"Ow!"

The trio gritted their teeth and endured the pain, until they felt the trolley being quickly wheeled away.

"What are you doing!?" Bell hissed at Louise, panic and confusion evident in her voice.

How on earth had she gone from talking about cinnamon buns to lying at the bottom of a mountain of heavy suitcases!?

"Just trust me." Louise hissed back. Marie did trust Louise so she kept quiet, deciding that Louise must know what she was doing, but Bell wasn't so convinced.

The trolley came to an abrupt, sharp halt.

The girls could feel the cold, winter air seeping through the gaps between the suitcases, brushing against their skin.

"What now Louise!?" The blonde whispered urgently.

Louise didn't reply, she was concentrating on the gruff voices outside the trolley.

"We need to get all of this on the plane quickly!" She heard a raspy, deep voice order. As expected, she began to feel the weight on top of her gradually decreasing.

"Bell, Marie. Don't say a word and curl up as much as you can. The darkness should keep us hidden." The tone in Louise's voice told Bell and Marie not to argue back.

They did as they were told and made themselves as small as possible, holding their breath nervously.

The worker lifted the last few suitcases from out of the trolley, but due to the darkness and that fact that he was rushing to get the job done, the man failed to notice the three small bodies at the bottom of the trolley.

The man moved onto the next mountain of luggage, forgetting the previous one.

Louise sighed in relief, and slowly climbed to the top of the tall trolley. She hesitantly peered over the edge, and saw that all of the workers had their backs to them, engrossed in their busy work.

Not saying a word, Louise looked down at Marie and Bell, pointing to the giant compartment on the underside of the plane, where all the baggage was being stored. Louise, Bell and Marie crawled in single file into the large baggage compartment.

Unknown to the workers, the girls sneaked into the storage, and immediately hid behind a shield of suitcases. The girls waited quietly, while the men finished hoisting the last of the baggage onto the plane. They jumped in unison when the compartment door was slammed and sealed shut.

"Do you think its safe to be in here?" Bell whispered, gripping the hands of Louise and Marie.

"Probably." Louise muttered in reply, although her voice seemed uncertain.

"Don't worry, at least we're still together." Marie smiled at the girls, which seemed to put their worries at rest.

"I've never been on a plane before." Bell giggled excitedly.

"Its a first time for all of us." Louise yawned, which reminded the girls that they hadn't slept for quite a while.

Huddled closely together like penguins, the girls let themselves drift into a peaceful slumber, not having to worry about the dangers of the outside world.

For the first time in a long time, they felt safe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 will be published soon which will be a bit more exciting XD<p>

Also, for anyone who is curious to know what happened 'that night...' will find out later on in the story. In the meantime, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think may have happened. If you have any questions or ideas then please let me know in your review and I will get back to you as soon as possible!

Thank you :D

-MephistoChild XD


	2. Meeting The Boys

AN: So we finally get on the Island this chapter, and meet all our favourite characters! I hope none of the characters are out of character, and if they are then please tell me. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Meeting the boys!<p>

* * *

><p>Golden blonde locks combined with the equally golden sand, as the scorching sun roasted Bell's rosy skin. Her hazel orbs remained closed as she listened to the delicate waves hitting the shore in a gentle rhythm. The comfortable, blanket of sand warmed her body, as she sighed deeply, feeling relaxed.<p>

Suddenly, her amber eyes shot open, panicked and confused. She squinted and attempted to adjust her eyes in the strange, tropical sun light that she had never felt before. Vague memories flooded into her brain all at once, causing Bell to grip her head in pain. She remembered falling asleep on the plane, and then waking up to what felt like an earthquake...

Bell gritted her teeth in frustration as she failed to recall what had happened after that. Unknown to her, a thin, trickle of blood raced down the side of her face.

_**'Am I dead?**_'

Her eyes scanned the foreign place for any signs or indications as to where she actually was. Her eyes traced across a long scar, that had smashed into the jungle of tangled trees and creepers. The sharp, jagged edges of the bark and roots looked sinister, almost as if they were daring her to approach the endless gloomy oblivion. Turning to the vast field of cerulean water, shining like diamonds in the dazzling heat, Bell's eyes searched the horizon but saw nothing.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wrapped her arms instinctively around her body for protection. Small tears pooled in her eyes, as she prayed that Marie and Louise were safe, or at least at peace.

Hearing a groan, Bell froze in shock. She turned her head sharply to the side and held back a scream, when her eyes landed on a familiar, small body in a hand-made light green, tattered dress. Fighting back the excruciating pain, Bell launched her body towards her friend, crawling across the itchy, soft sandy ground.

Seeing the rise and fall of Marie's chest, Bell was overcome with relief, but wouldn't feel completely satisfied until Marie was awake.

"Marie! Marie! Wake up." Bell shouted, forcefully gripping Marie's shoulders desperately.

Marie's emerald eyes opened slowly, confused as to why Bell had her in a painful death grip. Bell hastily helped Marie to sit up straight, and immediately began to fuss over her like a worried mother.

"Are you okay!? Are you hurt!? Can you speak!? Say something!" Bell yelled tearfully in her face. All of the rapid questions were making Marie's head feel worse.

"How am I supposed to speak, when I can't get a word in edgeways?" Marie teased, rubbing her bruised arm.

"Sorry." Bell grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

Marie cracked a smile, happy to see Bell was being her usual self.

_**'Some things never change.'**_

Bell was hit with another wave of panic as she realised the absence of Louise.

"Where's Louise!?" Bell screamed.

"Right here you numpty!" A voice snapped from behind.

Marie and Bell whipped their heads around to see Louise looming over them, with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"Louise thank go-. Hey!" Bell whined, remembering what Louise had called her.

Louise rolled her eyes coolly.

"Glad to see you two are finally awake. I had to drag you both out of the ocean before you drowned out there." Louise pointed to the vast ocean, smirking proudly at her achievement of once again protecting Bell and Marie.

_**'Some things really never change.'**_ Marie repeated in her head.

Bell grinned at Louise in gratitude, completely forgetting about the previous remark. Marie brushed her fingertips across the sand, savouring the beauty of nature that she was rarely able to engage with.

Bell whimpered, as she examined the rips in her cotton, cream dress, made from a pair of old curtains she had found in the trash. The girls dresses were made from bed sheets and curtains, so it was no surprise that they had been torn and damaged.

"If only I had some cotton and a sewing needle." She muttered to herself, fiddling with her ripped dress.

"Do you know what happened?" Marie asked Louise.

"Yeah, the plane crashed into the shore. You and Bell were unconscious so I left you on the beach, while I went and looked around." Louise explained, gesturing to the scar on the shore that had crashed into the wild jungle.

Upon seeing the scar, Marie was reminded of her own, and her hand automatically began to caress it.

"Survivors?" Marie inquired.

"I'm not sure. Haven't seen anyone yet."

Marie nodded, contemplating over what they should do.

Louise noticed the trickle of blood oozing from the top left corner of Bell's forehead.

"You're bleeding." She sighed.

She ripped of a small piece of cloth from the bottom of her dark blue dress, and began to dab the side of Bell's head. Bell smiled softly at the gesture, allowing Louise to clean away the drying blood. Bell and Louise couldn't have been any more different from each other, yet the bond that they shared was something that not even Marie could understand.

Marie resisted the urge to giggle, as the light winds tickled her freckled cheeks, and blew the ginger stands of hair away from her face. Her body was filled with a soothing sensation as she absorbed the intense heat of the sun, and her eyes fluttered shut, as she listened to the various birds, belting soft melodies, that were being carried by the elegantly flowing wind.

Most people would be terrified if they had been stranded on a deserted island, but a life on the dirty streets of London, caused the girls to see the island as a blessing. To them, it was paradise.

Louise stood abruptly, causing Bell to squeak in surprise, and fall backwards onto the blanket of sand.

"Do you hear that?" Louise stared into the distance, alerted by the strange noise.

"Hear what?" Bell drawled out lazily, lying on the comfortable ground.

This time all three of them heard the odd noise, erupting from further down along the shore.

"A trumpet?" Bell suggested.

Louise tapped her on the back of the head for such a stupid remark.

"Idiot. Who would randomly blow a trumpet at a time like this?"

"Maybe they're a musician!" Bell retorted in defence.

Louise face palmed.

Marie, sensing an impending argument, quickly stepped in with a distraction.

"We should go and check it out." She spoke up.

Louise considered this idea for a moment. "Fine, but be cautious. We don't know what's out there." She warned.

She began to stroll towards the direction of the peculiar noise, with Marie and Bell close behind.

After a difficult trek though the sharp, obstacle course of creepers, the trio had finally reached the source of the strange sound.

From the distance, they could see a large group of school boys, who Marie recalled as the same boys from the airport. A tall boy, who looked about the same age as Louise and Bell, was on slightly higher ground then the others indicating he was in charge. In his hands, he held a large pink, creamy shell that sparkled and glowed in the sun. The way it was held proudly in the air, told the girls that it was of great importance and required their respect.

Bell and Marie looked at Louise expectantly for further instructions.

"They look harmless, lets go."

Although gathering with fellow survivors was probably a smart move, Louise couldn't stop the nagging feeling she had as they approached the boys. She didn't like the idea of having to trust and co-operate with complete strangers, especially if Bell and Marie were involved, as they had an annoying habit of putting themselves in unnecessary danger.

A large, fat boy adjusted his glasses as he saw the three figures in the distance. He gaped like a fish gasping for oxygen, when he realised they were girls.

"Ralph! Ralph! I can see girls." He cried, pointing at the three girls in the distance.

This sudden outburst caused all the boys, including Ralph, to look in Piggy's direction. Upon seeing the girls, the boys began to whisper and murmur to each other.

Finally reaching the assembly of boys, Louise quickly scanned the area for any signs of threat or danger, she found none.

"Hello, I'm Ralph." The boy holding the strange shell, addressed himself with a sense of authority.

He smiled genuinely, eyes twinkling and the dimples in his cheeks creased his sun kissed skin. The girls noted that he was indeed very handsome as he stood before them; his blonde, shaggy hair swaying in the breeze. Ralph was tall and well built, with broad shoulders and strong arms like a boxer, yet there was a mildness about his mouth and eyes that proclaimed no devil.

He grinned charmingly at each of the girls , his eyes lingering slightly on Bell which caused the her to blush shyly.

"N-Nice to meet you." Bell stuttered, twirling a lock of matching golden hair around her finger.

Louise and Marie exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

_**'Typical.'**_ They thought simultaneously.

Both of them knew that Bell was a sucker for a pretty face as they watched her practically drool over him.

Marie's eyes wandered curiously to the object in Ralph's hands that appeared to have made the odd noise.

"What's that?" Marie pointed to the object.

Her question was answered not by Ralph, but by the chunky kid with glasses standing next to him. It was only until he had actually spoken, that Marie had even noticed he was there.

"Its called a conch. My auntie had one just like it. If you blow into the little hole, it will make a loud noise, like the bell at school. My auntie wouldn't let me blow it, on account of my ass-mar." He explained proudly, tilting his round glasses.

"Ass-mar!?" Bell giggled, amused by the fat boy and his ramblings.

"Sucks to your ass-mar!" Ralph joked, causing Bell to break out into full blown laughter. The chubby boy flushed in embarrassment, which made Bell laugh even more.

_**'Great, Ralph must be the male equivalent of Bell.'**_ Louise noted, sourly.

Marie felt guilty for giggling at the remark, but Bell's laughter was contagious, and if Bell was happy then so was she. Louise felt the same, but would never openly express it.

Having the fat boy the centre of social derision, seemed to unite the rest of the group.

Louise's eyes drifted along the shore, and to her surprise she caught sight of a dark mass moving along the beach.

"What's that?" Louise gestured to the strange shape, which upon closer inspection, appeared to be two straight parallel lines.

Everyone looked in her direction, the laughter now ceased as they observed the peculiar shape. They realised the shape was actually made from a group of boys in large, thick black cloaks, marching towards the assembly in the scorching heat.

_**'Those cloaks must be killing them!'**_ Marie thought, as she watched the boys in pity.

The boy at the front, presumably the leader, came to an abrupt halt a few yards from the assembly.

From what could be seen under the large cloak, was that the boy and _very_ tall, even taller then Ralph, and just as well built as him. He had a mop of fiery red hair under his black cap, and a pair of icy, piercing blue eyes that bore into Ralph, clearly unsatisfied.

"Where's the man with the trumpet?" He asked sternly.

Bell turned to Marie and Louise with a smug smirk plastered on her face.

_**'Who's the idiot now?'**_ She silently taunted.

Marie couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on her face, while Louise shot a _**'You're still an idiot' **_look.

"There's no man with a trumpet, only me." Ralph replied coolly. "We are having a meeting, come join us."

**Thud.**

A boy from the choir had toppled over dramatically, his head colliding with the sand roughly. Being fairly close to the incident, Marie rushed over to the fallen choir member, and helped the other boys drag him to a shaded area under a palm tree. To Marie's dismay, the choir began to laugh and jeer at the boy's misfortune, while their leader wasn't even lifting a finger to help him.

_**'Some friends they are.'**_ Marie thought bitterly.

Marie gasped slightly, when she recognised the boy as the same one she had very briefly encountered at the airport, as he had noticed her staring at him and the other boys.

Deciding to stay with him, she gently placed his head onto her lap and placed the back of her hand on his forehead which felt like it was on fire. Marie began to carefully unbutton the burdening cloak and pulled it off him, tossing it carelessly to the side.

After removing their own cloaks, the choir settled themselves within the assembly, while their leader remained standing next to Ralph, trying enforce his own power and authority onto everyone else. As his pale, icy eyes scanned the crowd, he noticed the three girls amongst the survivors. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you girls here? The plane was supposed to have been reserved _**only**_ for our school." The boy questioned, almost accusingly.

Marie and Bell's bodies tensed apprehensively.

"There was a mix up with the seats on the plane we were supposed to be on. They had to transfer us to another plane that had space." Louise replied smoothly.

Bell and Marie thanked the heavens that Louise was such a quick thinker.

"I see." The boy and Louise appeared to be engaged in some sort of glaring contest. They both stared intensely at each other, silently daring the other to challenge them. To Bell, the atmosphere was so tense that it was suffocating so she decided to intervene before things escalated further. After all, she didn't want a repeat of what had happened in the past.

"Well, now that we've cleared that up, allow us to introduce ourselves!" Bell suggested, smiling sweetly. Her tactic appeared to work as the angry red head and Louise forced their eyes away from each other, yet the tension still very much lingered between them.

Marie had always admired Bell's ability to avoid conflict. That smile was enough to soften anyone's heart.

"She's right. Lets get introductions out of the way. Ladies first." Ralph agreed, sending another charming smile in Bell's direction, causing a rosy blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Well, my name is Bell. This is Louise, and over there is Marie." Bell gestured to Marie, who was still tending to the fallen boy. Not liking the sudden attention, she awkwardly waved at the staring crowd and offered a weak smile. Louise just stared thoughtfully towards the horizon, seemingly uninterested in making any positive first impressions. Jack mentally noted her name bitterly.

Bell stepped back, signalling that she was finished.

The choir were next.

"I'm Maurice. The one who fainted is Simon." Maurice explained.

"Bill."

"Robert."

"Harold"

"Henry."

"...Roger." A gloomy boy muttered, a mop of dark hair shadowing his face.

Bell shivered, feeling the temperature drop a few degrees.

"I'm Jack. Jack Merridew." The leader announced arrogantly.

"I'm Ralph." Ralph stated simply, nodding at Jack.

The fat boy decided to make himself known.

"That's Johnny. Those two are- they're twins, Sam n' Eric. Then, that boy- I forget-"

"You're talking too much. Shut up Fatty!" Jack snapped angrily.

"He's not fatty, his real name is Piggy!" Ralph exclaimed, attempting to hold back his laughter.

_**'Oh god, here we go again...'**_ Louise inwardly sighed.

A laughter erupted from all the boys, as they jeered and mocked Piggy. Bell also began to laugh, but was quickly silenced by Louise's scolding glare.

"Don't be so immature." Louise hissed.

"Sorry." Bell looked at the ground in shame.

Marie stared at Piggy in sympathy, guessing that he had probably suffered through similar experiences at home. Like her, he was also seen as an outcast to the 'normal people' in society. _**Why is being different such a crime? Why do people have to suffer because of it? **_These were questions that Marie just couldn't answer.

Her eyes flickered down to see the boy's head, that had been resting on her lap, begin to stir. The boy, who looked about a year older then her, peeked through thick, dark eyelashes. His black messy hair was twisted and ruffled in various directions. To her, his eyes were youthful, yet wise and matured, as they stared at her in confusion.

"Y-You fainted, I think. Are you okay?" Marie wasn't used to talking to anyone except for Bell and Louise, so she wasn't surprised that her hands felt clammy, and that her voice wavered slightly. There was something about this mysterious boy that was different from the others, like there was a constant light surrounding him, a natural human goodness.

"Yes. Thank you." He looked away from her observant eyes, feeling embarrassed to be in her presence after his 'incident'. He remembered her from the airport, as he had been captivated by her bright, emerald eyes that he could only describe as beautiful.

He tried to swiftly sit up, however the sudden movement caused his head to rush, and he fell back. Marie supported his body before his head hit the ground again, and helped him into a sitting position next to her.

"I'm Marie." Marie smiled and held out her hand to the shy boy, as she had witnessed that most formal greetings involved a handshake.

"I'm Simon." Simon smiled innocently, and grasped her hand gently.

Marie held back a giggle at Simon's unbelievably gentle nature, and predicted that they would become good friends.

Ralph raised the conch, and the crowd fell silent as they admired the power and order the conch seemed to reflect.

"We need a chief, to decide things." The crowd immediately buzzed, and of course the candidates were narrowed down to Jack and Ralph.

Jack's simple arrogance was consistently evident in his voice.

"I ought to be chief. I'm chapter chorister and head boy. I can sing C-sharp."

_**'Who cares...'**_ Louise inwardly scoffed. She could already tell that Jack would be a problem for her.

Roger spoke up.

"Let's have a vote."

This democratic approach seemed a good resolve, but it didn't sit well with Jack's nature of dictatorship.

The girls felt a shiver run down their spines at Roger's voice. It was deep, shadowed by an intense darkness and brutality. He was almost like a reminder of that night...

Ralph once again, raised the conch for silence to regain order amongst the group.

"Okay, raise your hands. Who wants Jack for chief?" Obviously, the choir raised their hands.

Next to Marie, Simon sighed and slowly raised his arm, his face telling Marie that it was only an act of dreary obedience. Jack gritted his teeth at the lack of votes for him.

"Who wants me?" Everyone could hear the smugness in Ralph's voice even if he hadn't actually intended it.

Bell's hand immediately shot up with such enthusiasm, that Marie was worried that she had dislocated her shoulder. Following Bell, Marie also raised her hand along with the rest of the crowd, even Piggy. Louise didn't move, as she continued to stare into the horizon.

"I'm chief then." Ralph clarified, even though it was obviously going to be him from the start.

Bell applauded him in admiration, which began a chain reaction, as the rest of the crowd also congratulated their new leader, even the choir seemed satisfied with the new turn of events.

Jack slumped his shoulders, a glum expression on his freckled face. Ralph looked at him, eager to offer him something.

"The choir still belongs to you of course. What do you want them to be?"

"Hunters." Jack replied quickly.

That one word gave Marie a feeling of such dread that her body began to shake. She had a bad feeling.

Simon, noticing her fearful reaction, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, comforting Marie.

"Don't worry. I wont be a hunter." Simon's soothing words calmed Marie's mind, and she smiled thankfully. She was glad that instead of questioning her odd behaviour, he had left her to her own thoughts, which she much preferred then having to talk about her problems. She patted his hand on her shoulder in silent gratitude.

"Three of us will go exploring and decide whether this really is an island or not." Ralph explained. "The people going will be myself, Jack and...Simon." Simon stood, nodding at Ralph, his coarse hair swaying in the breeze.

Jack whipped out a survival knife and stabbed it into a near by tree. His eyes drifted across the crowd, challengingly.

To Marie and Bell's surprise, Louise stepped forwards with determined eyes.

"I'll go too." She declared defiantly.

"No way! She's a girl." Jack protested angrily.

"Okay, you can come too." Ralph smiled kindly, completely ignoring Jack's protests.

"But-"

"I'm chief." Ralph reminded Jack, which caused the red head to sulk and storm ahead of them, towards the mountain. Ralph rolled his eyes and gestured for Simon and Louise to follow. The trio began to follow Jack, trotting to catch up with his angry strides. Louise quickly glanced back at Marie and Bell, nodding at them with a silent goodbye.

Piggy attempted to follow, but was stopped by Marie.

"How about you stay here and help me with names?" Marie offered Piggy, knowing that he wouldn't be able to catch up with them anyway.

"He told me he wouldn't." Piggy muttered under his breath, sadly.

Marie and Bell furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, shuffling closer to Piggy to hear his muffled speech.

"What did you say?" Marie asked.

"Ralph. He told me he wouldn't tell anyone about what they used to call me at school. They used to call me Piggy. Now every one here..." Piggy's bottom lip quivered as if he was about to cry. He was in need of consolation, which the two girls failed to provide him with.

"Better Piggy than Fatty." Bell shrugged bluntly.

Piggy's shoulder's slacked and he walked away, most likely to go and collect names.

Marie turned to Bell, and saw that the she was staring at the mountain in worry.

"Don't worry. Louise will be fine." Marie smiled reassuringly.

"I know. I just have a bad feeling about that Jack Merridew." Bell murmured.

Marie couldn't help but silently agree.

The girls turned away from the mountain, and began to assist Piggy in taking names and organising the group of young boys. The failed to notice Roger watching their every move...

* * *

><p>AN: Remember, any comments or questions you have, just let me know in your review :) Thank you for reading!<p>

-MephistoChild XD


	3. Chapter 3- Not a nice Island

I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! My exams got in the way but now that they are over, I can focus on my writing! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3- Not a nice Island.

* * *

><p>Ralph and Simon watched Jack and Louise, as they stormed a head in a competitive manner. The boys noticed how Louise's eyes would scan every detail of the jungle, never letting her guard down for a second. As her cold eyes remained fixated on the trail in front of them, Jack couldn't help but stare at the girl, desperate to figure her out. He had never met a girl who was so cold, fierce and cautious. She was mysterious, and Jack couldn't help but be completely drawn in by her. Her eyes may have been like steel, but she held a rare type of beauty that he was fully enchanted by.<p>

As he continued to stare, he failed to notice the root, sticking out of the ground. He tripped, and stumbled forward, just managing to steady himself before falling flat on his face. The group had stopped and started at Jack, causing the red-head to blush in mortification. Simon was to busy watching a butterfly as it danced above his head to really notice, Ralph stifled his laughter by biting his knuckles and began looking at anything but Jack, and Louise just stared at him, her arms folded across her chest.

In anger, Jack slashed at a few creepers in front of him with his survival knife, and continued to storm up he mountain.

'What's his problem?' Louise thought coldly.

Half way up the mountain, the group came across a large boulder, that looked as though it could be pushed down the mountain side, which would send it crashing into the jungle. Louise looked at it distastefully.

'Only little kids would want to-' Her thoughts were cut short by Ralph.

"Come on, lets push it!" Ralph exclaimed cheerfully.

"Idiot." Louise muttered under her breath.

Jack and Simon followed Ralph, leaning against the large boulder.

"How about you Louise?" Ralph asked politely.

"No." Louise replied bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest. She tapped her foot against the ground, waiting rather impatiently for the boys to roll the boulder down the hill.

"Heave!" The boys forced all of their weight onto the boulder, causing it to groan as it shifted toward the edge, encouraging the boys to continue to push it.

"Heave!" The boulder finally reached the edge, and rolled down the hill at a rapid pace. It left a gaping hole in the canopy of the jungle. Alerted by the movement, birds flew upwards in fear, nosily. The boys grinned in satisfaction, and Ralph pumped his fist in the air.

"Wacco!"

Louise rolled her eyes at the childish action.

"Are we going up the mountain then?" Louise interrupted the boys celebration, her hands now placed firmly on her hips.

"Of course!" Ralph laughed, following Louise up the mountain with Simon. Jack stayed behind, glaring daggers at Louise's back. Realising that Simon was almost out of vision, he quickly followed them.

"So, where did you girls come from?" Ralph asked Louise, as he had managed to catch up with her.

"Why does it matter?" Louise snapped irritably. She had never been fond of 'small talk'.

"I was just wondering. If we are going to be on this Island together, then we might as well get to know each other." Ralph smiled innocently.

Louise sighed, he had a point.

"We didn't have a home. We lived on the streets of London." Louise explained simply.

Ralph gasped, and looked down solemnly.

"I'm sorry. That must have been a hard life."

Louise looked at him, almost surprised.

"It wasn't as hard as you think. I had Bell and Marie." Louise allowed a very small smile to grace her features as she thought of the only two people she had ever cared about. Her smile quickly disappeared and she continued to talk with Ralph.

What she didn't notice, was that Jack had been watching her from behind, his observant eyes studying her intently. He blushed slightly as a single thought ran through his mind as he followed the trail.

'She should smile more often.'

He mentally smacked himself and continued to march up the mountain.

* * *

><p>As Marie expected, Bell was surrounded by a swarm of small children. They tugged at her dress, begging for attention, as they immediately saw Bell as a surrogate mother.<p>

"I want my mummy!" The chorused at the same time, sobbing loudly.

Bell looked down at them sympathetically, and began to stroke their heads, comforting them with a maternal warmth that only she could possess. The children's sobs slowly seized, and they giggled as Bell began to cuddle and tickle them.

"I'm hungry!" One small boy shouted, pulling at Bell's dress.

"Okay, I'll go look for something you guys can eat." Bell smiled softly, and left the boys to search the forest for edible food. The children began to moan and sob slightly at the loss of warmth, but soon enough continued to play in the sand, their attention now focused on who can build the biggest sand castle.

Marie was far to busy in her thoughts, to notice Roger follow Bell into the forest.

* * *

><p>Louise, Ralph, Simon and Jack finally made it to the square top of the mountain. Their eyes gazed at the sea which surrounded the Island on all sides. Gentle waves collided with the pink, solid rock of the cliff. Simon admired a beautiful coral reef shimmering under the sea. Its bright, vibrant green colour reminded him of Marie's eyes.<p>

'She really does have beautiful eyes.'

He blushed, as a shy smile crept onto his face. He shook his head to snap himself out of his thoughts.

'Must be the heat.' He convinced himself.

Meanwhile, Louise now at an appropriate level of ground, examined the Island fully, taking account of every detail. In the tropical breeze, Louise's hair elegantly swayed to side, close to Jack's face. He unconsciously inhaled her scent and noted that she smelt of of a distinctive sweet fragrance, that reminded him of the tall peach tree at the bottom of his garden back home.

Again, Jack immediately extinguished that thoughts, and attempted to concentrate on the Island. _**What is wrong with me!?**_

Ralph raised his arms like a king and smiled to himself gleefully, excited by the discovery.

"This belongs to us."

Louise doubted that this Island would ever allow itself to be possessed by people. As she observed the Island, she thought of Bell and Marie, wondering what they were doing on the shore. Suddenly, a shiver crept down her spine, as If something was wrong.

"We should head back." Louise suggested. She had a feeling that Bell and Marie needed her.

Ralph and Simon agreed, and they proceeded back down the mountain, with Jack following behind.

Halfway down, the trio were met with the sounds of a squealing piglet, which had become caught in the creepers. It shrieked as Jack crouched over it, his knife ready to kill the tiny creature. A heavy tension descended on the group, as they watched Jack with anticipation. After what seemed like forever, the piglet scrambled away, leaving Jack embarrassed and confused.

"I-I was finding a spot."

Louise rolled her eyes, and turned away.

"Come on, we've wasted enough time here."

Ralph and Simon followed her, while Jack was still in a daze, confused by his own actions.

* * *

><p>Marie lay on the soft sand, under the protection of the palm tree. Being pale, meant that her skin was quite vulnerable when exposed to the sun. Sometimes, she wished that she had been blessed with naturally tanned skin like Louise. She stared at the mountain, wondering if Louise and the others had made it to the top yet.<p>

Thud.

Turning to her side, Marie stared at the coconut which had fallen and landed heavily on the ground next to her. She juggled it in her hands, feeling its heavy weight.

'If this had landed on my head, I could have been really hurt.' She looked out into the horizon, a worried expression on her face.

_**'Is this Island even safe?'**_

Bell carefully climbed over the thick creepers, gritting her teeth as one caught her ankle which drew blood. She sighed as she looked at her bloody ankle.

"Louise is right, I'm such a numpty." She muttered to herself, as she examined the small wound.

Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a large, juicy looking fruit hanging from the tree above her. Unfortunately, Bell was short which prevented her from being able to grasp the tasty looking fruit. She stretched her arm above her head as far as she could, but her fingers tips weren't even able to brush against the fruit. She whimpered impatiently as she continued to attempt to reach the fruit, yet failing miserably.

_**'Why do I have to be so short!?'**_ She thought miserably.

"Need help?" A dark voice chuckled behind her.

She squeaked in surprise and turned around to quickly, causing her to fall backwards and land on her backside. Roger loomed over her, smirking evilly; his dark hair shadowing his eyes. Bell could have sworn that she had seen the embodiment of the devil in him.

He held out his hand, which she took hesitantly.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled, and began to quickly walk away, wanting nothing more but to get as far away from him as possible.

"Didn't you want this?" She turned around to see Roger holding the fruit in one hand, smiling devilishly.

"Umm, you can keep it." Bell smiled falsely and tried to leave again, only this time Roger caught her arm holding her firmly in place. She stared at the ground terrified, avoiding his face completely. He gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his black, menacing eyes.

"Are you afraid?" He smiled darkly, as his eyes searched deep into her soul.

Bell's legs began to shake and tears formed in her eyes. She refused to answer his question, as she tightly shut her eyes hoping that it was all just a bad dream. There was something evil about the boy in front of, like he was the reincarnation of evil. She felt his breath against her lips and she panicked, wanting to scream out...

However before she could, Roger was pushed away from her forcefully to the ground. On top of him, Louise held Jack's survival knife to his throat, her eyes wild with anger.

Jack, Ralph and Simon stood there in shock. Louise had moved so quickly that they couldn't contemplate on what had happened. They had found Roger with a death grip on Bell and before any of them could do or say anything, Louise had snatched Jack's knife and now held it to Roger's throat. Ralph was the first to snap out of his shocked faze.

"What the hell is going on here!? Bell are you okay. Did he hurt you?!" Ralph placed his hands gently on Bell's shoulders, watching her with concerned eyes. However, Bell was focused on Louise.

"Louise, its oka-." Bell began.

"No its not! What the hell was he doing so close to your face like that!" Louise growled, the knife now dangerously close to Roger's neck.

"H-H-He was checking to see if something was in my eye!" Bell lied swiftly.

Louise looked at Bell and then back at Roger on the ground. She pulled the blade away from Roger and handed it back to Jack. She looked at Bell with furrowed eyebrows, opened her mouth to speak, but shut it again. She stormed out of the jungle, pushing slightly on Bell's shoulder as she did.

"Louise." Bell called, but Louise never turned around, as she continued towards the shore.

Roger straightened his clothes and Jack looked at him quizzically. He gave Roger a look that said _**'Explain later.' **_

Roger nodded, and he followed Jack out of the Jungle, not before quickly smirking at Bell which didn't go unnoticed by Ralph. Simon shuffled awkwardly out of the jungle as well but in the opposite direction, most likely to find his 'special place'.

"Jerk." Ralph growled under his breath. He had never liked Roger, as he saw him as an intimidating bully. It tipped him over the edge to see him bully a girl, especially one a sweet as Bell.

Ralph turned towards the blonde girl, who was still shaken by what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Ralph knew it was a stupid question, but he still felt obliged to ask it.

"I'll be fine, it was nothing." Bell offered a weak smile, causing Ralph to be unconvinced.

"It didn't look like nothing." Ralph retorted. "If he's bullying you..."

"Honestly, It was nothing. I'm more worried about Louise..." Bell trailed off, thinking about her friend. "I think being here is putting her on edge."

"I'll talk to her." Ralph offered, desperate to cheer the sad girl up.

Bell smiled softly at Ralph.

"You're very kind Ralph, but you have a lot to deal with right now so let me talk to her." Bell placed a hand on Ralph's cheek and left the jungle.

Ralph brought his hand to his cheek, smiling gently.

_**'I might actually be falling for her'. **_

He chuckled to himself, and followed Bell out of the jungle.

Louise sat on the sandy beach, watching the horizon with distant eyes. Her dark hair danced in the wind as she mulled over her previous actions.

_**'Maybe I went to far this time...'**_

She heard footsteps approaching, and didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Bell." She acknowledged smoothly.

"What's up?" Bell asked, plopping her bottom onto the sandy floor next to Louise.

"What do you mean?" Louise asked irritably, annoyed by the vague question.

"Look, I know that you want to protect me and Marie which is fine but..You've got to remember that we can look after ourselves too. Well, I might need a little bit of looking after, but Marie is smart so she'll be fine." Bell joked sheepishly. She wanted to lighten the mood, but also try to get her point across to the stubborn girl. "And don't you think nearly slitting Roger's throat was taking it a bit far?"

"I'm not gong to apologise." Louise stated swiftly, crossing her arms over he chest.

"I know." Bell smiled, happy to see a bit of normality coming back to Louise. She was terrified when she had seen Louise like she had, looming over Roger like an animal with its prey. Memories of that night had flashed through Bell's brain, as she had looked into the unrecognisable eyes of a savage.

"Come on, Marie's probably getting lonely without us." Bell offered her hand to Louise, which she took firmly. The two girls walked along the beach in a comfortable silence, yet the feeling of a dark, uncertain future duelled within them.

"So, are you going to tell me what really happened?" Jack glared at Roger, eager to hear the truth.

"Like she said, I was checking to see what was in her eye."

"Bullshit!" Jack seethed angrily. "Tell me the truth."

Roger couldn't help but smirk. Watching Jack lose his cool was very amusing to him.

"Fine. I may have scared her a little." Roger smiled smugly.

"Why?" Jack asked with genuine curiosity.

"There's something not right about those girls, especially the one with the dark hair-."

"Louise." Jack corrected quickly.

Roger gave Jack a weird look "...Yeah. She's defiantly hiding something."

"I know, I feel the same way about it." Jack agreed, but then frowned at Roger. "But, I don't want you to just carelessly start threatening and scaring them. Just concentrate on hunting, while _**I**_ figure out what exactly those girls are hiding."

Roger sighed, unhappy that he wouldn't be able to have any fun, but nodded anyway like an obedient child.

"Fine."

Jack nodded, yet a sinking feeling in his gut told him Roger wouldn't keep that promise.

Marie smiled as she spotted Bell and Louise striding towards her.

"Where have you two been?" Marie asked. "Ralph and the others arrived ages ago."

Bell and Louise exchanged glances, before Bell answered vaguely.

"Just talking."

Marie, feeling excluded, looked at the ground and sighed.

"Oh."

Bell sensing the sadness in Marie, patted her head affectionately.

"We were having grown-up talk!" She joked.

Louise rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Bell, we were just talking about how nice the Island is."

Marie falsely smiled at her friends, pretending to agree with them. She glanced from the vast open sea, to the wild jungle, a horrid feeling of dread creeping into her body.

She knew something awful was going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review :)<p>

MephistoChild


End file.
